The Hot Spring Training Camp
The Hot Spring Training Camp is a training exercise where the objective is to reach the top of the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail before sunset. Prologue After having talked to the Magic Emperor, Asta and Yuno come across the Crimson Lion squad where that new captain is yelling at the squad for coming in 5th place. As the new captain starts calling Fuegeleon a failure for the way he has raised his squad, Leopold steps up and says that his brother is not a failure which the rest of the squad support Leopold. The captain says that they need to back up with what they say and that they are going to the Hot Spring Training Camp to train. As Asta wonders what a hot spring is, Yuno explains what a hot spring is. As Asta comments about how a hot spring sounds nice, the Crimson Lion captain over hears this and grabs Asta while saying that he will be joining them. As Yuno starts to leave, the Crimson Lion captain grabs Yuno and says that he will be joining them too. Leopold then tells Asta and Yuno that the new captain of the Crimson Lion squad his sister Mereoleona and also explains who Mereoleona is. Elsewhere, Mereoleona meets up with Yami and grabs him while saying that he will be joining them too. As Charlotte thinks about how Yami deserves what he is getting, Mereoleona suddenly grabs Charlotte and says that she too will be joining them. Suddenly Noelle rushes in wanting Asta to say goodbye to Kiato and Kahono, which Mereoleona suddenly grabs her and says that she will be joining them. Hot Spring Training Camp Once everyone arrives at the training camp site, everyone is shocked that they will be training on an erupting volcano. Mereoleona explains that Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail while also expressing her desire to enter the hot spring. Sol suddenly shows up and wonders about this Grand Magic Zone, which Charlotte says that Sol didn't need to come but Sol replies that she will follows Charlotte anywhere. Leopold decides to challenge both Asta and Yuno, which Asta agrees to while also introducing Yuno to Leopold. Mereoleona tells them to stop stalling and kicks Asta and Leopold onto the trail which the members of the Crimson Lion Squad follows them. Once they reach the trail, everyone notices that intense heat and thinks about how its impossible to travel up the volcano. Suddenly both Yami and Charlotte rush pass everyone and easily head up the trail. As everyone is amazed by the captains, Leopold figures out that the captains are uses Mana Skin to avoid the intense heat of the Grand Magic Zone. Leopold along with the Crimson Lion squad get motivated by this and says that they can head up the trail since they can use Mana Skin too. Yuno uses Mana Skin to head up the trail which Leopold sees and follows after him. Sol begins to head up the trail, with the desire to enter the hot spring with her captain Charlotte. Yami manages to figure out why Mereoleona had brought both Charlotte and himself to this trail. Noelle begins to wonder why she was even brought to this trail when Mereoleona suddenly appears before her. Mereoleona starts to motivate Noelle because she notices that Noelle has changed since they last met. As everyone has moved on ahead, Asta is left behind while still trying to continue up the trail when he drops to his knees. Mereoleona suddenly shows up and tells Asta to go home since they is so much he can do because he doesn't have any mana. Mereoleona continues to say that there is more then one way that Asta can use to reach his goal, but Asta gets back up and says that he is not going anywhere since his dream is built on what he accomplish. Asta realizes that he has no idea no how he can head up the trail but suddenly remembers that form. Asta tries to transform into that form but this only angers Mereoleona who decides to leave Asta. Asta remembers when he first transformed into that form and decides to jump into the magma to activate it but realizes that that is reckless. Asta remembers what Mereoleona had told him and starts to thinks about what he is capable of. Asta realizes that he can sense Ki and begins to sense the Ki within himself. As Asta starts to let the Anti-magic into his body, Asta suddenly transforms into that form. Once Asta has entered that state, Asta suddenly starts to rocket to the top. Up the mountain, Leopold, Noelle, and that rest of the Crimson Lion squad run into a Magical Lifeform. As Leopold and Noelle start to argue who should take on the Magical Lifeform, Asta suddenly appears and defeats the Lifeform before heading up the trail. As Asta manages to catch up to Yuno, both of them manage to reach the top of the volcano which Asta starts to head into the magma. Mereoleona releases her mana which causes Asta to head to her direction. As Asta tells Mereoleona to run away, Mereoleona responds that she won't run and hits Asta into the ground. As Mereoleona compliments Asta while also says that that is not enough, Asta agrees and thinks about how he still has to train to control that form. Mereoleona says that Asta may enter the hot spring and to strip, which Asta is shocked by this. Epilogue Later when its night, Mereoleona tells that members of the Crimson Lion squad that hadn't made it up the trail before night fall that they will have to try again. Mereoleona then tells that others that they can head into the hot spring, which Asta wonders were that hot spring is when water suddenly appears. As Asta is amazed that the Hot Spring has suddenly appeared when he notices that their are women with them. Sol says that will see Charlotte naked and uses her magic to create a divider in the hot spring. Everyone then heads into the hot spring to enjoy the water. As the women are enjoying that water, Mereoleona tries to get Charlotte to drink with her but Charlotte refuses. Sol heads Noelle with washing her hair along with trying to get Noelle to join the Blue Rose squad but Noelle says that she is already in the Black Bulls squad. Sol continues to get Noelle to join their squad and explains what men are used for in the Blue Rose along with why she wanted Yuno to join her squad. Charlotte suddenly realizes that Yami is naked behind the wall and passes out, which Sol quickly pulls Charlotte out of the water. Mereoleona suddenly comments about how Noelle looks more like her mother, which Noelle asks what her mother was like. Mereoleona starts to explains what kind of a woman Noelle mother Acier was like. Mereoleona also comments about how Noelle is nothing like her mother and how Noelle has to use her own strength to surpass her mother. On the men's side, Leopold is challenging Yuno when Asta decides to join in. Yami tells them that what they are doing is lame and that they should peek on the women side. As the Crimson Lion men wonder if they should peek, which Yami tells them that since they are born men then they should peek. As Yami asks Yuno to join in, Yuno refuses which Yami gets angry but Asta comes to his rescue. Leopold comments about how his brother would not peek, which Yami responds that they should not be like Fuegoleon and that they should surpass Fuegoleon. Leopold and the Crimson Lion men all agree and decide that they are going to peek. Yami then asks Asta if he is going to join in, but Asta says that he is not since his heart already belongs to another. References Navigation pl:Obóz treningowy w gorących źródłach